The Impala's Boys
by Downside-Left
Summary: The Impala has a personality, and an opinion on what's going on. A look at the final showdown, maybe, between Lucifer and Michael through the Impala's eyes. Hints of Dean/Cas, cuz I love it. Lazarus-Rising to potential Season5 finale!


Disclaimer: nothing is mine, except the fact that it's from the Impala's POV

Title: The Impala's Boys

Summary: The Impala has a personality, and an opinion on what's going on. A look at the final showdown, maybe, between Lucifer and Michael through the Impala's eyes. Hints of Dean/Cas, cuz I love it. Starts with Lazarus Rising, goes to potential Season 5 finale!

A/N: I did something like this in the Bones-section, only from the Jeffersonian's POV. I thought, 'that was fun! What else can I do this in?' and I got SUPERNATURAL! THE IMPALA! :D

...

She was happy the day things began to change. She purred as she sped along the highway, speakers thudding and pulsing to the beat of one of the usual five cassette tapes, finally back where it belonged.

Things hadn't been the same, recently.

Driver had been gone for the longest time. She had missed Driver.

Map-Reader had begun driving her while Driver was gone, but it wasn't the same. He'd attached some… weird music-player thing to her, and he almost _never_ listened to the same songs that Driver loved! She was mildly insulted, to be honest. Well, as insulted as a car can get.

Sometimes, Map-Reader had his Hellspawn-Bitch with him, and the Impala always got annoyed. Driver hadn't liked Hellspawn-Bitch. He'd hated her. And, for the Impala, that was enough. If Driver didn't like someone, then neither did she.

When Map-Reader was alone, he sometimes talked aloud to the Impala, as if he was trying to communicate with Driver. Now, although the Impala liked Map-Reader, and was genuinely concerned for him, she had little patience for Map-Reader's whimpering and whining. She wanted him to _get Driver back._

And then, one day, Driver was back.

The Impala drove faster than ever, engine keeping the beat of the songs from the c_assette tapes_, not that stupid new thing that Driver had thankfully ripped out the moment he sat down in his seat. If a car could sing, she would have been singing.

Gradually, however, the Impala notices some differences to both Driver and Map-Reader. They're not the same.

Driver is quieter, and seems angrier. Map-Reader sneaks off with the Impala (and the Hellspawn-Bitch, sometimes) late at night to do who-knew-what.

And then there is that new guy. Fly-Boy. He appears in the Impala's backseat, usually when only Driver is present, and only stays for a few minutes before departing. If the Impala had been a lesser car, she would be insulted.

But she understands. She tries to help Driver and Map-Reader, but there isn't much she can do.

It makes her remember Angry-Man, in the early days. He'd bought her so long ago, brought her home, and fixed her up. And then his wife had died, or gone away, or something, and he had taken Driver and Map-Reader, back when they were still Little-Boy and Squalling-Barfer, and they had begun roaming.

Angry-Man had never really been happy. He'd missed his wife, and had always been worried about his sons. But the Impala had understood, and had tried her best to help. There wasn't much that she could do, as she was a car, but she tried.

But Angry-Man was gone now, and she can only do what she little she can to help Driver and Map-Reader. And Fly-Boy, she supposes. But definitely not Hellspawn-Bitch. The Impala is overjoyed when the Hellspawn-Bitch disappears, hopefully forever.

Time passes, and Driver, Map-Reader, and Fly-Boy grow more and more miserable, despite the Impala's best efforts.

Then, one day, Map-Reader changes. He is leaning against the Impala, alone, speaking aloud. He sounds angry, and hurt, and upset. The last word he says before Map-Reader disappears, and something – someone – else is left in his place, is 'yes'.

The Not-Map-Reader feels… evil to the Impala. After all these years, she knows what evil feels like. And this is evil. Hardcore evil.

And then Not-Map-Reader vanishes, just like Fly-Boy used to.

Driver is heartbroken. He swears at Fly-Boy, and breaks down into tears. Fly-Boy wraps his arms around Driver, and suddenly they're… well, they're a lot closer than they were a few moments ago. It reminds her of the many different times Driver had been close with various women in her backseat, only this time Driver and Fly-Boy are on the ground next to her.

The two of them stick together for the next few months, driving the Impala all over the place, seemingly frantic, trying to stop… something.

One day they return to the place that Angry-Man had originally brought the Impala to. The place where Angry-Man's wife had died.

And she can sense Not-Map-Reader, nearby, radiating… evil.

And then Driver says something to Fly-Boy, who pulls Driver into a hug, and then stands by the Impala as Driver walks towards Not-Map-Reader.

Then, just like the moment when Map-Reader became Not-Map-Reader, Driver says something that ends with 'yes', and becomes Not-Driver.

And the world seems to explode around the Impala.

All is still, and Fly-Boy is still standing beside the Impala. But only for a moment. He runs towards the place that the Impala had last sensed Not-Driver and Not-Map-Reader.

The Impala's senses are fuzzy. She can barely sense Fly-Boy, or the two vague presences near him. But there _are_ two other presences, and she _does_ know them. But she can't tell who.

Minutes tick by, and the Impala grows impatient. Well, as impatient as a car can be. She wants Driver and Map-Reader and Fly-Boy back, and she wants them back _now_.

Footsteps sound, and the Impala all but pricks up her non-existent ears.

Three sets of footsteps. One, light and quick (Fly-Boy); the second, heavier and slower, seemingly exhausted (Driver); and the third, slow, heavy, and abnormally large (Map-Reader).

As they hit the road, Map-Reader asleep in the back, Driver curled up in the passenger seat, and Fly-Boy driving for the first time _ever_, the Impala's engine roars with glee.

The Impala's boys are back, and they're going to _stay_ back.

...

A/N: I hope they don't say yes! DON'T SAY YES! I wish it was Thursday. (Written mid-March).


End file.
